


Dark River

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is extremely clingy in the mornings, and has ideas when he realises Mizuki is yet to use the bathroom.</p><p>Shameless smut request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark River

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since mizunoiz time and michelle wanted omorashi so I decided to try my hand at it B)
> 
> I'm really sorry about that title bUT it's named after [this unreleased track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjtvEK5M8TU) by Axwell /\ Ingrosso (which incidentally I listened to 79 times whilst writing this??)

Maneuvering around the kitchen with a Noiz about his waist first thing in the morning was a skill that Mizuki had had plenty of time to perfect. The younger man's arms wrapped around his waist and face pressed against his shoulder didn't even really register as he tipped coffee from the pot into the first mug. The smell of fresh coffee quite so early was a gift, Mizuki thought, as the dark liquid spilled into his own mug.  
"Do you want to stick milk and sugar in yours, or should I do it?" Mizuki asked, craning his neck a little awkwardly to peer back at Noiz behind him. Noiz gave a noncommittal murmur, attempting to make a decision.  
"I'll do it," Noiz stated, speaking slowly. The way in which he untangled himself from Mizuki could only be described as hesitant, liking the idea of being able to be so close to Mizuki, even though he himself couldn't feel it. 

Noiz preferred his coffee with no more than a dribble of milk in it, and a single spoonful of sugar. Mizuki however opted to drink his completely black, leaving his own mug on the counter as he watched Noiz fetch the milk and the sugar. Noticing Mizuki watching, Noiz snorted.  
"I don't understand how you can drink yours like that," Noiz hummed, stirring in a spoonful of sugar and a carefully added amount of milk before returning the carton to the fridge.  
"Ditto to you. Sugar and milk takes away coffee's bitter edge," Mizuki chuckled, raising his mug to his lips - before promptly putting it back down, the dark beverage being too hot for him to consume and the fact he really needed the bathroom discouraging him. Noiz raised an eyebrow.  
"Well yeah, that's why I add them. And besides, I can do this," Noiz replied, grabbing his own coffee off of the side, taking a swig, and managing to scald his tongue.  
"Fuck, fuck, still too hot," He yelped in surprise, eyes widening and almost dropping the mug with surprise. Mizuki's hand came to steady the mug, swiftly taking it out of Noiz's hand and placing it safely back down.

"Are you okay?" Mizuki asked, alarm present in his tone. Noiz's face quickly shifted from looking completely shocked to a small smile.  
"Yeah. Kinda hurt though," Noiz answered, raising a hand to his mouth and sticking out his tongue, running fingers along the burnt part. It hurt no longer, instead the feeling being strange and distorted there. Noiz huffed.  
"Okay, good," Mizuki said, relieved, as he began to head for the door out of the kitchen, "Just give me a second. Gotta piss."  
"Wait," Noiz called, just before Mizuki reached the door. He stopped, one hand pressed to the door frame.  
"What?" Mizuki asked, wondering what Noiz could have wanted. The blonde smirked a little, opening his mouth and pointing to his injured tongue.  
"Kiss it better?" Noiz asked, voice almost lilted, playful. Mizuki rolled his eyes, but shuffled back toward Noiz. Indulging him a little was of no harm.

Standing back beside the counter, Mizuki let his hand cup Noiz's cheek before leaning down for a short, chaste kiss - though this was apparently not what Noiz was going for. Mizuki couldn't have pulled more than an inch away before Noiz pulled him back in for another hard kiss. Mizuki let his eyes slip shut as he kissed back, opening his lips to meet where Noiz's tongue was incessantly flicking against them. 

Hands coming to grip at Mizuki's hips, Noiz backed Mizuki up against the counter, their lips still sealed together. Mizuki pulled away, eyes widening.  
"Noiz, I have to piss," He mumbled, hands coming to press lightly at Noiz's chest, the blonde's arms still wrapped around him. Noiz smirked before licking a broad stripe up the column of Mizuki's neck, taking note of the light gasp that escaped Mizuki's lips before lightly grazing teeth along the outer curve of his ear.  
"I want to try something," Noiz murmured hotly into Mizuki's ear, the dark timbre and heated words sending a shock along Mizuki's spine. The loud wet sounds of Noiz's tongue in his ear didn't help, and Mizuki let out a short, high pitched whimper, legs feeling weak. Mizuki's immediate response was to clamp his thighs shut, the need to pee almost overwhelming. Shit.

"Do you want me to wet myself? Because that is seriously what is going to happen," Mizuki choked out, a little overwhelmed by the slick sounds literally right in his ear. Mizuki's ears were sensitive, and Noiz was a bastard, knowing that nipping and sucking and licking Mizuki's ears was an excellent and easy way to get the older man riled up. And riled up he was, heat beginning to pool in his abdomen, only acting to amplify how full his bladder was.  
"Yeah, actually," Noiz replied airily into Mizuki's ear, his own voice tinged with lust and husk, "I really want to watch you piss yourself." With that, a hand was pressed into Mizuki's lower stomach, pushing down on his all too full bladder. Mizuki's whole body jerked and he groaned between grit teeth, body stiffening as he leant back hard against the counter and focused hard on not letting go.

This wasn't good, this wasn't good, if Noiz kept this up then he really was going to piss all over himself and all over Noiz and he'd be so filthy and disgusting and - Mizuki's thoughts stopped racing as he came to a horrifying conclusion, gasping hard as Noiz pushed further yet against his abdomen. The idea of something so fucking depraved, so _lewd_ , especially when coupled with the sensation of Noiz toying with him, turned him on more than anything had in quite a while. 

Mizuki's throat bobbed. Noiz was pretty much literally giving him permission - no, _asking him_ \- to wet himself right here in their kitchen. 

"Noiz, please," Mizuki moaned, not entirely sure what he was asking for. His head was far too busy swimming in sensation, fingers curling hard at the edge of the counter, trying to focus on the way the hard edges pressed into the pads of his fingers as opposed to Noiz's teasing motions.  
"What is it? What do you want?" Noiz's voice was still heated, and Mizuki let out a pitiful, quivering sound as his tried oh so hard to give out. Such a question was dangerous, and whilst Mizuki wanted to simply give in, to piss all over himself, admitting that would be almost as humiliating as actually doing it. 

Mizuki's shirt rode up a little as he slid down against the front of the counter, fighting with desire and the overwhelming urge to simply let go. Noiz smirked, realising that now Mizuki had slipped down a little he had quite the advantage - removing his hand he instead pressed his thigh up against Mizuki's stomach, forcing the latter's thighs apart much to the latter's resentment, grinding in slowly and enjoying the sense of power that Mizuki's ragged panting and desperate gave him.

Another hard grind and Mizuki let out a short cry, feeling a spurt of piss escape into his underwear - though not enough to dampen his pyjama pants, thank fuck. Noiz leant forward, staring intently down at Mizuki.  
"Did you piss yourself a little there? How shameful," Noiz hummed, shifting slightly so as to press his knee into Mizuki's crotch. Much to Noiz's delight, Mizuki _keened_ , cock half hard under Noiz's incessant rubbing. Mizuki's arousal and enjoyment of this was clear to Noiz even without contact with his stirring erection, though he passed off the chance to tease Mizuki about this in favour of slipping down onto his knees. 

Mizuki's question of 'what the fuck are you doing' died on his lips as Noiz pushed up the front of his shirt a little more, before pulling down his pants just enough so as to nuzzle at his pelvis. This close, Noiz could make out the slight bulge of Mizuki's too full bladder, ghosting his cheek over it before caressing it with a hand. All too quickly he pushed down and Mizuki moaned out, biting his lip and body tensing as he tried oh so hard to keep it in, only barely succeeding.  
"Why don't you give in? You're so full it's bulging," Noiz breathed, stroking down over Mizuki's abs to rest over the swell all too gingerly, "Isn't it uncomfortable?" 

It was, it was uncomfortable, though there was no time to voice this before Noiz pressed down wickedly once more. Mizuki couldn't hold it this time - his sphincter muscles gave way as he pissed freely. He moaned long and low as his pants darkened with piss, relief mixing with humiliation in a feeling most ensnaring. Even so he managed to clench up, desperation winning out as he ceased the flow of piss. 

Panting low and hard, Mizuki slid all the way to the floor, sitting slightly in front of Noiz with a knee either side of his thighs.  
"Fucking hell," Mizuki sobbed, thighs quivering with the pure need to let out anything left in his bladder. Noiz frowned a little, cocking his head as he smoothed a thumb over where Mizuki's bladder lay.  
"Why'd you stop? You're still not empty," Noiz questioned, before his hands slid to rest over Mizuki's hips. He pulled Mizuki down to sit in his lap, and Mizuki's breath hitched. Did Noiz want him to piss _on_ him? To just empty himself all over his lap. The thought send a hard shudder through him, and it was only through careful control that he didn't end up wetting himself once more. 

Mizuki's entire body jerked as Noiz rested his chin on his shoulder, before moving up to breathe heatedly in Mizuki's ear.  
"Why don't you do it? Come on. Piss all over me," Noiz whispered, tone thickly laden with sultry promises. And then, for the second time that morning, a tongue was pressed into the shell of Mizuki's ear, swamping his hearing with those all too erotic wet sounds. Once more a hand was pressed heavily into Mizuki's pelvis, and with that it was all just too much.

Mizuki wasn't able to make out the hissing sound of himself pissing uncontrollably over the slick sounds of Noiz's tongue, though it was all too clear for Noiz. He grabbed hard at the front of Noiz's shirt, crying out with relief as warm urine ran down over his thighs, even soaking through his own pants and staining Noiz's. He wasn't entirely sure at what point Noiz pulled back and removed his mouth from Mizuki's ear, he just knew that as the last few drops left him, the fact that Noiz was staring oh so heatedly at him registered.  
"Fucking hell," Mizuki breathed. 

There were several silent seconds before Noiz spoke, several silent seconds in which embarrassment completely and utterly dawned on Mizuki. They were on their kitchen floor, covered in his piss, and after all that it had turned him on-  
"Well that was fucking hot," Noiz said simply, eyes trained on Mizuki's flushed complexion. Mizuki groaned lowly, pulling his hands up to hide his face.  
"I can't believe this," He muttered, to which Noiz simply responded with a laugh, hands coming to rest on Mizuki's hips once more.  
"Eh, don't be embarrassed. It was hot, and from the looks of things you're as horny as I am after that," Noiz shrugged, hips arching under Mizuki's so as to grind against his half-hard cock. Mizuki sighed, and Noiz spoke again.  
"Want to clean and then finish this in the bedroom?"  
"If we're still in the mood by then, sure."  
"I assure you, we will be."

**Author's Note:**

> I should be ashamed but I really am not tbh
> 
> Hmu at gayhounds.tumblr.com I'm always taking requests B)))


End file.
